


Falling for “someone”

by Okaywonderful



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaywonderful/pseuds/Okaywonderful
Summary: In which Voldemort is in love, and Quirrell is oblivious.





	Falling for “someone”

“I fucked up, oh god I fucked up!” Voldemort said bursting into Quirrell’s dorm. He came up here so often the other ravenclaws didn’t even bat an eye anymore 

Quirrell glanced up from his book at Voldemort, he wasn’t exactly worried since dramatic outbursts from his friend happened quite often. “Why? what happened?”

Voldemort collapsed on Quirrell’s bed and sighed, “I’m falling for someone.”

That was actually surprising. Voldemort didn’t get crushes. Ever. “Damn. Must be a special person to make you fall in love,” Quirrell said before refocusing his attention back on his book.

Voldemort turned his head to look at the other boy with a look of pure adoration and sighed, “yeah, real special.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
